Young, wild and free
by Marry's
Summary: Bella es una típica estudiante de ultimo año universitario, cuando tras una profecía de una vidente comienza a escuchar las voces de un hombre en su cabeza. Acompañada por sus mejores amigas emprende un viaje que les cambiará la vida en busca del hombre de sus pensamientos y recorrerá todo el mundo para encontrarlo. Pero ¿será él quien ella espera? y ¿querrá él conocerla?. OOC


Disclaimer: Ningún persona de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectiva creadora, Stephenie Meyer.

 **Young, wild and free**

 **Prefacio**

 **Bella's pov**

Siempre he sido escéptica con los temas del destino, el karma y todas esas cosas Zen de las que Alice siempre hablaba. Y hubiera seguido creyendo que no eran más que chorradas de no haber sido que la vida me demostró que cada persona tiene un lugar en este mundo, un camino que seguir y un alma gemela que encontrar.

Recuerdo que aquel día llovía. Sí, mucho. Y Rosalie había estado todo el día reclamando que el mal tiempo ahuyentaría a las personas que quisieran ir a su fiesta. Ahora que lo pienso, aquel pensamiento era soberanamente estúpido: nadie, en todo el mundo, se perdía las fiestas épicas de Rosalie, y más si era la última antes de los exámenes de fin semestre. Si existía una persona que sabia como organizar una buena fiesta universitaria, era Rosalie Hale.

Y sin siquiera darnos cuenta la casa de Rosalie estaba atestada de personas estaban borrachas y mujeres metiéndole mano a cualquier polla que pasará. Estaba nerviosa; al día siguiente mi profesora de la universidad me informaría si había logrado ingresar al curso de verano de periodistas juveniles de Yale, así que no dejaba de tiritar de solo pensarlo. No soporté mas el olor a alcohol y vomito que me provocaba nauseas a si que recuerdo que salí a la calle acalorada por la gran masa de gente que había dentro de la mansión Hale y crucé la calle para tomar un taxi e irme a casa. En Phoenix casi nunca llovía, a si que yo solo llevaba puesto jeans ajustados, zapatillas negras y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que decía "Born to be wild", a si que cuando salí al exterior me maldije por no haber traído siquiera un suéter; el aire estaba denso, el ambiente húmedo y los vellos de los brazos se me erizaron.

Estuve alrededor de media hora esperando que algún taxi pasara o quizás alguno de mis compañeros me llevara, pero al ver que no se veía ni un alma decidí caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad. Phoenix era peligrosa, pero el barrio donde vivía Rosalie era de la zona "Upper Phoenix" a si que estaba constantemente vigilada. Caminé calle abajo sin ganas, con sueño ya eran las dos y media de la mañana y preguntándome como diablos me levantaría a la mañana siguiente para ir a clases.

A lo lejos divise luces y me acordé que Rosalie había dicho que una feria se había instalado a unas cuadras de su casa. Camine hasta allá con la esperanza de encontrar un teléfono y poder llamar a Charlie. Para mi mala suerte estaban desmontando todos los puestos y apagando los juegos mecánicos, a si que deambulé en busca de alguien que me indicara donde podía encontrar algún taxi.

Pasé frente a una anciana que leía el tarot sin darle importancia y hable con un hombre que me dijo que cinco cuadras más abajo había una estación de taxis. Le agradecí y comencé a caminar lentamente cuando la anciana chilló.

-¡Tú!- dijo, apuntándome con una mano llena de pulseras y anillos- Veo en tu futuro algo muy importante

Me detuvo y giré a verla. Lucía exactamente como todas las videntes locas debían verse: llena de anillos de fantasía, pulseras brillantes, ropas anchas y un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza cubría un pésimo intento de cabello rubio. Frente a ella había una mesa con una tela rosada como mantel y una bola de cristal transparente. Si, una charlatana de pies a cabeza

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que me depara el futuro? ¿voy a encontrar una tostada con la cara de Jesús mañana al desayuno? ¿Comeré un huevo con dos yemas?- pregunté riendo.

En aquel momento no tenía ni la menor idea de que aquella vidente se convertiría en una mujer importante en mi vida, y mucho menos que lo siguiente que diría cambiaría mi futuro totalmente.

-No debes reírte del futuro, muchacha- murmuró con voz seguro y me dio un poco (y solo un poco) de miedo

-¿Y cuanto le dice el futuro que debo pagarle para que me lo diga?-

La anciana sonrió mostrando unos dientes de oro que centellearon a la luz de las farolas- No tienes que darme dinero. Y te diré lo que vi solo para que no creas que hago esto por un par de dólares; Vas a enamorarte perdidamente de un hombre que te robara todo lo que tienes hasta dejarte vacía-

-Qué gran predicción: me voy a enamorar de un ladrón. Es realmente buena en esto-

-No dije que te fuera a robar algo material. Te robara el alma, el corazón, inclusive el sueño. Solo con él vas a ser feliz y aunque lo intentes, jamás podrás olvidarlo. Vas a recorrer ciudades enteras buscando algo que no conoces, a una persona que nunca has visto y solo una voz guiara tu camino por el oscuro sendero del amor. Está escrito en tu destino que él es tu alma gemela-

-Que poético- murmuré- Gracias por su predicción pero yo no creo en el destino; creo en el aquí y ahora, así que me voy para que pueda leerle la misma predicción a alguna otra chica que de verdad le crea-

-No huyas de tu destino Bella, porque el volverá por ti una y otra vez-

-Y yo voy a cerrarle la puerta en las narices las veces que sea necesario hasta que entienda que yo hago mi propio camino-

-Cinco-dijo comenzando a guardar sus cartas- Cinco serán las veces que lo negaras, y aquel número marcara tu vida hasta la muerte-

Yo simplemente me reí entre dientes y camine unas cuadras más abajo hasta encontrar la estación de taxis. Llegue a mi casa con la intención de dormir un poco, pero lo único que conseguí fue pensar en sus palabras de la anciana toda la noche logrando que solo durmiera tres horas. Al día siguiente tuve un examen sorpresa y mi puntaje fue cincuenta y cinco. Debí haberlo sabido.

Supongo que si no hubiese sido tan borde con la anciana ella me habría contado más cosas y me habría evitado un montón de problemas, pero esa noche tenía frío, sueño y lo último que necesitaba era que una vidente me dijera que en mi destino estaba escrito que solo sería feliz si estaba junto a un hombre. No, yo había luchado demasiado para salir adelante sola y me había auto-convencido que una mujer que necesita a un hombre para sobrevivir era débil, incapaz de ser independiente y totalmente prescindible para la sociedad. En aquel momento no entendí bien las palabras de la anciana, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si lo hubiese analizado mejor no habría tenido tantos tropiezos en el camino: Ella dijo "Solo con él vas a ser feliz" y yo di por hecho que hablaba de hombres en general no de un hombre en particular. También debió haberme llamado la atención que ella supiera que mi nombre era Bella cuando en realidad yo no se lo había dicho en ningún momento, pero tampoco le tomé demasiada atención. Y por sobre todo dijo que yo negaría cinco veces al destino y, casualidad o no, eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

Insisto en que debí haberlo sabido; yo tenía cinco años cuando mi tía se suicido, a los quince di mi primer beso, era la quinta mejor estudiante de mi generación y justo el día después de conocerla saque cincuenta y cinco en el examen.

Pensé que todo eso había sido una coincidencia aunque el destino se encargó de demostrarme que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Cinco días después termine con mi novio James y tuve mi primer sueño con él. No recuerdo mucho de aquella noche, solo sé que la lluvia arañaba los cristales y hacía un frío de los cojones; eso también fue extraño, en Phoenix nunca antes había llovido dos veces en la misma semana a si que me acurruque bien en mi cómoda cama y cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Entonces, lo escuche; no sé si estaba totalmente dormida o no, pero su voz es algo que jamás olvidare _"Realmente odio las matemáticas, son jodidamente complicadas. ¿Por qué alguien las inventaría? Seguro que en aquella época no conocían los deportes extremos ¿Qué tipo de persona se sentaría a pensar en números?"_ fue lo más estúpido e ilógico que hubiese escuchado en mi vida y obviamente no habían sido pensamientos míos ya que yo amo los números. Eran de alguien mas pero yo me negué a creerlo porque supuse que si creía que eran de otra persona significaba que había alguien que podía entrar en mi mente y utilizarme y eso era como aceptar que Dios existía o que la prostitución era un trabajo decente.

Pero esa no fue la primera vez que me sucedió, un par de minutos más tarde escuche en mi mente: _"¿Por qué diablos Emmet ama tanto las películas gore? ¿Le excitaran_?" pero volví a decirme a mi misma que era algo que había escuchado en una película. Y así transcurrieron cinco semanas escuchando una voz masculina en mi cabeza que decía cosas estúpidas e inclusive llegue a creer que tenía un tipo de alter ego hombre o que tal vez tenía doble personalidad mientras dormía. Pero acepté que esos pensamientos en realidad no eran míos cuando, mientras dormía con mis amigas en casa de Alice, escuche _"Oh, joder, son las mejores tetas que he visto en mi puta vida. Y son naturales, que es lo que importa"._ En aquel momento me senté en la cama y acepté que esos pensamientos pertenecían a otra persona externa a mí. Y supongo que al admitirlo internamente, en aquel momento abrí las puertas de mi corazón y acepté mi propio destino siendo guiada solo por aquella voz masculina atreves de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

Después de mil años de ausencia, he vuelto. Espero recibir algunos reviews para motivarme a seguir esta historia :)

 **Gracias**


End file.
